1. Field
The invention relates to a curved display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a curved display device having a light source integrated member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode (“LED”) has been widely adopted as a light source for a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), e.g., LCD television (“LCD-TV”), LCD display monitor, etc., as well as in various lighting devices, instead of a fluorescent lamp due to advantages such as, low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, high brightness, etc. thereof.
For instance, for an edge-illumination type LCD in which the LED is disposed at an edge of a display panel, a frame generally includes a bottom chassis, a top chassis and a middle mold, and LEDs are disposed at the edge of the bottom chassis such as after being attached onto an LED bar which electrically connects the LEDs to each other. In particular, a separate member referred to as an extrusion bar, is assembled with the edge of the bottom chassis, and then the LED bar with LEDs thereon is coupled to the separate extrusion bar.
The above-described structure of the extrusion bar and the LED bar is similarly applied to the lighting devices, e.g., an LED lamp employing the LED as a light source thereof.